particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
List of representatives and leaders of the Artanian Union
This is a list of current and former representatives and leaders of the Artanian Union this page should be kept up to date with leaders and related information. Director-Generals * Gotthilf Siegel (acting, October 3284 - April 3296) * Dominik Riese (Artanian Federal Democrats, April 3296 - 3305) ** Magdalene Heidrich (Artanian Federal Democrats, Deputy Director-General, April 3296 - 3305) * Wenzeslaus Rot (acting, 3305 - 3320) * Stanko Todorov (acting, 3320 - 3349) * Milen Iliev (acting, 3349 - 3366) * Seppel Voigt (acting, 3366 - 3389) * Vinzenz Jollenbeck (acting, 3389 - 3401) * Cord Baum (acting, 3401 - 3420) * Oliver Jager (acting, 3420 - 3437) * Gotthold Schumacher (acting, 3437 - 3459) * Kolman Meyer (acting, 3459 - 3467) * Gilbert Rothbauer (acting, 3467 - 3481) * Michael Suess (acting, 3481 - 3498) * Kuzman Vasilev (March 11th, 3498, became first President of the Artanian Union) Presidents * Kuzman Vasilev (Inaugural president, March 11th, 3498 - August 19th, 3520) * Ueli Mandelbaum (acting, August 19th 3520 - September 25th, 3527) * Sieuwerd Adler (acting, September 25th, 3527 - May 9th, 3537) * Lynwood Fields (acting, May 9th, 3537 - April 19th, 3546) * Linus Achilles (acting, April 19th, 3546 - March 11th, 3561) * Giorgi Nikolozoni (acting, March 11th, 3561 - July 7th, 3573) * Zurab Okropirshvili (acting, July 7th, 3573 - August 19th, 3595) * Stefan Foth (acting, August 19th, 3595; elected August 2nd, 3597 - present) Commissioners Commissioner for Artanian and External Relations The Commissioner for Artanian and External Relations (Dundorfian: Kommissarin für Außenbeziehungen und Artanischen) is the head of the Commission for Artanian and External Relations. The Commissioner is widely considered to be the "foreign minister" of the Artanian Union and is responsible alongside the President and the Secretary-General for representing the Artanian Union abroad. The Commissioner for Artanian and External Relations is considered alongside the Secretary-General to be one of the most important positions within the union. * Emerens Specht (Inaugural holder, August 1st, 3500 - August 19th, 3520) * Jem Bloxam (August 19th 3520 - September 25th, 3527) * Wilfried Riese (September 25th, 3527 - May 9th, 3537) * Hector Martins (May 9th, 3537 - April 19th, 3546) * Baldric Westbrook (April 19th, 3546 - March 11th, 3561) * Hubert Weiß (March 11th, 3561 - July 7th, 3573) * Pavle Nikolozkhi (July 7th, 3573 - August 19th, 3595) * Thijs Großel (August 19th, 3595 - present) Commissioner for Economic and Financial Affairs The Commissioner for Economic and Financial Affairs (Dundorfian: Kommissarin für Wirtschaft und Finanzen) is the head of the Commission for Economic and Financial Affairs. The Commissioner is responsible for the management and oversight of the funds and finances of the Artanian Union, it is responsible for reporting to the Artanian Economic-Budget Committee regarding the finances of the union. * Sigmund Portner (Inaugural holder, August 1st, 3506 - August 19th, 3520) * Aloysius van der Venn (August 19th 3520 - September 25th, 3527) * Clyde Wragge (September 25th, 3527 - May 9th, 3537) * Drake Benjaminson (May 9th, 3537 - April 19th, 3546) * Windsor Radclyffe (April 19th, 3546 - March 11th, 3561) * Abraam Okropirshvili (March 11th, 3561 - July 7th, 3573) * Theophil Kaspar (July 7th, 3573 - August 19th, 3595) * Orrell Tyson (August 19th, 3595 - present) Commissioner for Law and Human Rights The Commissioner for Law and Human Rights (Dundorfian: Kommissarin für Recht und Menschenrechte) is the head of the Commission for Law and Human Rights. The Commissioner is responsible for ensuring that human rights are followed on the continent as well as ensuring that the laws of member nations are not oppressive or unlawful. The Commissioner is also responsible for assisting in ensuring the legality of the resolutions passed by the Council of Artanian Representatives. * Ludger Alferdinck (Inaugural holder, August 1st, 3506 - August 1st, 3507) * Zeke Linton (August 1st, 3507 - August 19th, 3520) * Parsifal Kuntz (August 19th 3520 - September 25th, 3527) * Davit Valerianti (September 25th, 3527 - May 9th, 3537) * Earnest Pressley (May 9th, 3537 - April 19th, 3546) * Aleksandre Tomauri(April 19th, 3546 - March 11th, 3561) * Ludolf van Dael (March 11th, 3561 - July 7th, 3573) * Pavle Abraamshvili (July 7th, 3573 - August 19th, 3595) * Arnold Krauss (August 19th, 3595 - present) Commissioner for Security and Military Affairs The Commissioner for Security and Military Affairs (Dundorfian: Kommissarin für Sicherheit und militärische Angelegenheiten) is the head of the Commission for Security and Military Affairs. The Commissioner is responsible for the development of defensive cooperation agreements among member states and overseeing the Artanian Union Security Force (Dundorfian: Artanischen Verband Sicherheitskräfte; AVSS) the law enforcement agency responsible for protecting and ensuring the security of the Artanian Union Building. The Commissioner is also responsible for overseeing peace in the union as well as collective security. * Leon Schroeder (Inaugural holder, August 1st, 3506 - August 19th, 3520) * Mortimer Sudworth (August 19th, 3520 - September 25th, 3527) *(September 25th, 3527 - May 9th, 3537) * Arnfried Mandelbaum (May 9th, 3537 - April 19th, 3546) * Augustine Bancroft (April 19th, 3546 - March 11th, 3561) * Funske van der Laar(March 11th, 3561 - July 7th, 3573) * Justus Siemon (July 7th, 3573 - August 19th, 3595) * Wetzel Schultz (August 19th, 3595 - present) Representatives First session (March - June 3500) * Paul von Mackenheimer (Foreign Minister of the Imperial Commonwealth) * Kuzman Vasilev (President of the Artanian Union) Category:Artanian Union